


Eleanor's New Life

by PoppyYates



Category: Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: Braixen - Freeform, Egg Laying, F/M, Incest, Parenthood, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sibling Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyYates/pseuds/PoppyYates
Summary: One night, after the return of her brother after a long trip, a girl called Eleanor finds herself transformed into a Braxien. This is porn (or at least will be after the first chapter but also has plot.)





	1. Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please don't judge it too hard. :( 
> 
> I should also add that in this universe humans and Pokémon share a common ancestor so can breed with any Pokémon.
> 
> Anyway enjoy my story!

You squeal as you hear a knock on the door and run down to greet your brother, Jack. You practically leap at him, hugging him tight!  
"Bro!" You cry "I've missed you so much! You look so much older in person!"  
Jack grins back "well I suppose it has been a few years now! now!"

You and Jack were twins but you, Eleanor, were younger by a day. The two of you were inseparable as kids and both planned to travel across the region together as trainers. However misfortune struck as the age limit for trainers was raised from 11 to 21 due to damages and injury caused by children unable to control powerful Pokémon. As fate would have it, the new law came into effect on the day of your birthday, meaning Jack could receive a Pokémon and a trainers license but you could not. After much discussion you agree that'd it'd be unfair to make your brother wait, so he heads off on his journey with his partner, a Fennekin called Pepper in tow. 

Now 7 years later, Jack has obtained all the region's badges, challenged the elite 4 and lost to the champion. Now he has returned home. Due to your school you have never been able to travel with your parents to visit your brother and had only seen him over Holo Caster. 

"You HAVE to show me your Pokémon!" You cry, barely containing your excitement.  
"Jeez, I will!" laughed Jack "It's almost like you've never seen one before!" Wrestling you off, Jack walks and looks around at his old home.  
"Wow... This whole place looks so different! What's my room like now?"   
"Oh, it's been a guest room for a few years now" you say "Mom told me you'd be back in there though so we should put your stuff in there!"

Inside his room, Jack slumps down on his bed and his dumps his heavy rucksack onto the floor.  
"Ok!" He exclaims "Now, you can see my Pokémon! You'll have to wait to see the big ones though, I'm not releasing a Mudsdale in here! Do you wanna meet Pepper first? She must be the only one you've met right?"  
"Yeah I remember her pretty clearly" you recount. You remember feeling heartbroken about your brother leaving without you but Pepper was so cute that you couldn't help but cheer up!"  
"She's quite a bit bigger now!" Jack, grabs the lone Pokéball from his belt. He presses the button and a blue light fills the room before forming into the shape of a Braxien. 

Pepper stands proudly and prettily in front of her master. She glances over at you, the stranger and growls slightly out of caution.  
"Calm down Pepper!" Jack scolds. "That's my sister!" He quietens his tone. "You knew her briefly when you were a Fennekin!   
Sensing that her master was calm Pepper inspects you before giving a contended "Brai!" and settling at her master's feet.   
"Did you know that when Pepper evolves, we'll be able to talk?" Explains Jack. Seeing your confused expression he adds "Delfox's are psychic type so as long as you can teach them to understand English, they can talk to you telepathically! I've already taught Pepper to understand some basic English!"  
You gawp in amazement. "That's so cool!"   
"It is," replies Jack "but I doubt she'll ever evolve since she never really battles anymore. I use an Infernape I've got in the PC instead. Pepper's more of a pet now!"   
"Can I stroke her?" You ask.  
"If she'll let you!" chortles Jack  
After nearly having your face scratched off and eventually petting Pepper, Jack proceeds to show you the remainder of his party, even letting you ride his mudsdale in the garden. 

"That was so much fun!" You beam. "I missed having you here soooo much! Are you staying for long?"  
"I'm sorry Eleanor but I'm going out again the day after tomorrow! I've gotta grind my team in victory road for the next League tournament. If it helps," he adds apologetically "I won't be gone for nearly as long!"  
You sniffle slightly and wipe your eyes, feeling sad and even a little betrayed that your twin would leave so soon. Never the less you put on a brave smile. "Man, I'm so jealous that you get to be out there on an adventure whilst I'm stuck here..."  
"It's not all great you know..." replies Jack "I keep getting stopped by cops who think I must have a fake id and it can be really hard watching your team get beaten up sometimes. And trust me," he adds "i would bring you with me if it wasn't against the law!"  
"I know you would," you sigh, "but I've still gotta wait a few years. I honestly wish more than anything that I could come with you..."  
"Same for me sis" Sighs Jack.

\----------------------------Later that night------------------------------

You can't stop thinking about your brother and how he gets to go out but not you. You close your eyes praying for some kind of miracle that would let you go with him. You open your eyes in the vague hope that something will have changed but of course it hasn't. You sigh and absent mindedly begin to twirl the long fur around your thighs with your finger. Suddenly you jolt to a start. Wait a second... Fur? 

You jump up and stumble over surprised at how much higher the drop from your bed was than you expected. After catching your balance you pull down your pyjamas to look at your legs. To your horror you notice that your legs are covered in thick black hair whist softer yellow hair also starts to sprout from your waist. You go to scream but are interrupted by a terrible pain in your head. It feels like your mouth and nose are trying to tear themselves off your face! You grasp with your hands feeling as they stop pulling around 2 inches from your face and you notice white fur sprouting from it and almost vomit.  
You rush to your desk to try and grab a hand mirror but you find yourself coming too short to reach off the top. Using brute strength you knock the mirror down but as you clench it in your hands you feel your fingers fuse together into paws and you find you can no longer hold it.

More hair keeps sprouting over your body forming into large tufts around your neck and waist. Suddenly even larger clumps of hair burst from your ears and you panic further as you realise you are entirely deaf. Desperately you scrabble at your ears pulling out clumps of hair but it just keeps on growing. You let out a sudden whimper of pain as your ears stretch and bend till before you knew it they were much larger and sitting neatly on top your now furry face. To your relief your hearing returnes but is much more sensitive due to your new larger ears. You quickly find yourself doing the opposite of your earlier actions, shoving your paws into your ears trying to block out the plethora of new sounds. You decide to run to the bathroom to see yourself in the big mirror and bolt for the door but collapse feeling the bone strucure in your legs change and bend. You also feel your toes fusing into paws like your hands. 

As you desperately struggle towards the bathroom you begin to feel changes in your insides. You don't know it but even your womb is changing. The sensation begins to move backwards to your ass where you feel a strange swelling. You struggle on regardless. Suddenly it all bursts out as a swirling mass of hair that you suddenly realise is a tail. Eventually you manage to drag your self to the bathroom and prop yourself up. You pull down the mirror desperately praying to see a person, begging for it to be a nightmare but to your horror, everything you felt was real and before you stands a Braixen. 

You try to scream but all that escapes your mouth are loud, shrill yips and barks. You collapse in despair, sitting as best you can and begin to cry letting out a deafening, mournful cry. Hearing the sounds, Jack wakes and stumbles in sleepy and angry. 'Thank Arceas' you think 'I can ask Jack to help me!' but to your dismay he does no such thing.

"You'd better quit that racket and go back to sleep this instant Pepper!" He hisses. "You've woken me up and your gonna wake up Eleanor!"  
"You don't understand!" You cry, "I'm not Pepper, I'm Eleanor!" But all he hears is angry barking.

"That's it!" He fumes. "You, are going back in the ball!" He storms out and before you can do anything Jack returns with his Pokéball case. He presses the button but nothing happens.   
"Great!" He swears angrily under his breath. "A busted Pokéball is exactly what I need right now."   
You run up to him and scrabble against his legs trying to do anything to show who you are.   
"Down!" He cries angrily. "You get fusses when your well behaved and right now you're being a brat!"

He pulls out a new Pokéball.  
"Now your gonna stay perfectly still as I recapture you, or your in big trouble, Missy."   
Before you can react Jack taps the ball against your head and you feel your body dissolve into light...


	2. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor learns to accept her new form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not super proud of how this turned out, especially the sex scene but I'm posting it any way for feedback. Please whether you do or don't enjoy this, tell me what you think and how I should improve! Thanks!

You find yourself in a strange void stretching infinitely in all directions. It's entirely empty other then glowing blue lights which seemed to float around aimlessly. You try to move but realise you have no body with which to do so. Millions of terrified thoughts run through your mind. 'Where am I?!?' 'Why am I a Braxien?!?' 'Can I turn back?'   
You desperately want to cry but are unable. Time seems odd, you can't tell if you've been floating for minutes, or months.

Suddenly, the blue lights seem to fly towards you, surrounding you. When they fade away you realise you are in the woods, by a campfire. You see Jack sitting behind you on a log mournfully. You scream at him for help, that your not Pepper, but all he hears are angry, frightened yips and barks. He pats your head to calm you down and too your suprise, you find yourself less afraid and lie down next to him.

Everything seems so odd, like there's two sides to you. You're afraid and want to turn back but you also feel strange new instincts and urges. You want to cry and scream but you feel all the same that you want to hunt and play but that you mustn't because Jack, is here.

Jack sighs "I'm sorry for yelling Pepper... I should have realised you were trying to tell me something was wrong." Excitedly, you jump up, barking! Jack knows? Everything's going to be ok!  
"Calm down...". he says "There's nothing we can do for now... We've looked everywhere for Eleanor. We just have to wait on the Jennie's now."

"I'm sorry for not letting you out the past few days" he adds. "Things have just been so hectic. I really hope she's ok..." Jack wipes a tear from his eyes.   
"I am ok!" You cry "I'm right here!" desperation in your voice but he still hears nothing. Desperately, you try to think of a solution. You have to find a way to talk!

Suddenly, you remember, Delphox' can talk telepathically! You just need to find a way to evolve! The first step will be convincing Jack to let you battle. Still struggling with your new petite body you stumble closer to the fire. The first thing you had to do was learn how to wield your powers. You assumed fire would come naturally to you, as you had seen Pepper use it so nonchalantly but you struggled and strained but could produce nothing. It was like trying to move a non existent limb. It was typical you retained all the strange wants and needs but not how to use magic.

Experimenting, you tense and release your body, exhale as hard as you can, and everything else you can think of but to no avail. Jack walks over confused.   
'Pepper, what on earth are you doing?" You bark and point at your mouth and tail trying to explain. Jack stares at you for a moment.

"Are you in heat again?"  
You recoil in shock. Of course you're not! Jack can't be serious!  
"Hey... Hey! It's ok! This just means you can try for eggs again!  
You panic. Your attempts to summon fire were going to lead to sex! With Pokémon! You couldn't do that! You're a human! A normal girl!   
Jack sees your fear and picks you up onto his lap.   
"Hey now! You'll be a great mom! And I think this is what we both need. A good distraction!"

All of a sudden, Jack leans over and kisses you deeply and passionately. You can hardly control yourself. You want to scream and hit and force him away but the animal side of you refuses. You kiss back tasting his mouth and loving it all. 

Internally you are screaming. So many terrible things are happening at once. You find yourself unbuttoning Jack's trousers. The musky male smell of his dick is over powering and you find yourself on your back ready to give in to your beloved master. 

Jack smiles and laughs at how eager you are. "Oh you are soppy Pepper!" You can barely control yourself as he approaches you. Part of you, now much quieter, is terrified but as you feel his shaft start to enter you, you snap back to reality. Your brother is a pokephile. You are a Pokémon and he is about to fuck you. 

You struggle up and run to the other side of the camp. Screaming and crying. You're not Pepper! You're Eleanor and Jack is your twin who you love but NOT like this!  
"Woah, woah Pepper!" Jack cries, trying to calm you.   
"It's ok! Don't panic!" He starts to walk towards you.

Terrified, you grab the stick from your tail and brandish it at him and too your shock, it ignites!   
You are extatic! You'll be able to fight! And evolve! And all of this will go away! You run over to Jack and hug him, dancing in a circle.  
"Jeez Pepper! What is up with you?" Jack smiles "first you're in heat, then you're afraid of me and now your dancing!"

Jack pulls you into a tighter embrace. "It's ok if you don't wanna have sex! I just thought that's what you wanted! You feel a wave of relief, but as you are hugging him you feel his dick still there and you feel your terrifying instincts return.

You kiss him repeatedly and pull him down into the ground, exposing yourself. You nod to tell him it's ok and he begins to fuck you slowly. You moan as his length fills your body. The body that now belongs to Jack your master the one you love. 

Jack stops for a few seconds and asks "Pepper I want you to know that if you become a mother, you won't get to battle any more. Horror fills your body again but you've already gone this far and you nod. You, Eleanor, try to scream but you realise... You don't want to. As Jack's cock throbs within you you rock back and forth with his motions, your body quivers with pleasure. You don't need to be human! You're going to be a mom, with your master! You're not Eleanor! This is Pepper!

She stares up at master into his eyes and she sees love. She yips and bucks from his size, moaning and wriggling still holding him tight. Slowing down, Jack gently fondles her breasts. "We've gotta take good care of these for the cubs!"   
Jack speeds up again thrusting faster and faster, moaning himself until finally he cums filling Pepper's womb as she howls with pleasure. 

As you and Jack come back from he bliss of your orgasm you smile at him, your brother, master and lover and you realise, you got your wish and more! Not only would you get to go on a journey with your the one you loved, soon you would have the honour of mothering his children. This was better than you ever could've imagined. It was bliss. You and your master. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not super proud of how this turned out, especially the sex scene but I'm posting it any way for feedback. Please whether you do or don't enjoy this, tell me what you think and how I should improve! Thanks!
> 
> Ps the switching between 2nd and 3rd person was supposed to be switching between Eleanor's human and Braxien sides.


End file.
